gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Celebrity Skin
Celebrity Skin by Hole is featured in Makeover, the third episode of Season Four. It is sung by Brittany and Sam. It begins when Artie is testing Brittany and Blaine is testing Sam in a free period. Brittany turns around and starts to sing, making it look like there's two Brittany's, one listening and answering to Artie, while the other sings and watches. Sam is then seen singing in the costumes room as Blaine prepares him. Just like Brittany, there are two Sams. They sing behind the debate stands in the auditorium as the WMHS Colorguard is seen spinning patriotic-themed flags. The singers are seen wearing formal clothes as they walk down the hallways as they swap spots and someone takes pictures of them. The song concludes in the auditorium with both of them shaking hands. Lyrics Brittany: Oh make me over I'm all I wanna be A walking study In Demonology Hey, so glad you could make it Yeah, now you've really made it Hey, so glad you can make it now Sam: Oh look at my face My name is might have been Brittany and Sam: My name is never was Sam: My name's forgotten Brittany and Sam: Hey, so glad you could make it Yeah, now you've really made it Hey, there's only us left now Brittany (with Sam): When I wake up (in my makeup) It's too early (for that dress) Sam (with Brittany): Wilted and faded (somewhere in Hollywood) I'm glad I came here (with your pound of flesh) Brittany: No second billing cause you're a star now Oh Cinderella, they aren't sluts like you Sam: Beautiful garbage, beautiful dresses Can you stand up or will you just fall down? Brittany and Sam: You better watch out Oh what you wish for It better be worth it So much to die for Hey, so glad you could make it Yeah, now you've really made it Hey, there's only us left now Brittany (with Sam): When I wake up (in my makeup) Have you ever felt (so used up as this?) Sam (with Brittany): It's all so sugarless (Hooker, waitress) Model, actress (Oh just go nameless) Brittany: Honeysuckle She's full of poison She obliterated everything she kissed Sam: Now she's fading somewhere in Hollywood I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh Brittany and Sam: You want a part of me Well I'm not selling cheap No, I'm not selling cheap Gallery tumblr_max48nVdPG1qetn26o2_500.gif Celebrityskinchordo.jpg BramHandshake.gif Tumblr mavje6sYAe1qj04f7o2 250.gif Celebrityskin.jpg Tumblr mavjqdNNCs1qck0h4o5 250.gif Tumblr mavjqdNNCs1qck0h4o4 250.gif Tumblr mavjqdNNCs1qck0h4o3 250.gif Tumblr mavjqdNNCs1qck0h4o2 250.gif Tumblr mavjqdNNCs1qck0h4o1 250.gif celebrityskin2.jpg celebrityskin3.jpg celebrityskin4.jpg celebrityskin7.jpg tumblr_mavlv4GInC1qe0o65o4_250.gif tumblr_mavlv4GInC1qe0o65o3_250.gif tumblr_mavlv4GInC1qe0o65o2_250.gif tumblr_mavlv4GInC1qe0o65o1_500.gif Scsmbrtdbt.jpg tumblr_mavk76DkpP1r25pako2_250.gif Smdbtecs.jpg celebrity.JPG CelebritySkin.gif tumblr_mitfyaimeq1qaedvuo6_r1_250.gif Glee-celebrityskin.jpg tumblr_mkpb02YLCp1r7lepzo5_r1_250.gif BlueBrittanyMeme7.gif Tumblr mywuqeXYWi1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mywuqeXYWi1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mywuqeXYWi1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mywuqeXYWi1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mywuqeXYWi1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mywuqeXYWi1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mywuqeXYWi1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mywuqeXYWi1ra5gbxo1 250.gif bram flags.jpg celebrity skin 2.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four